Episode 134 MATH DAY
math day is an episode in waddle dee and mario summuary the class is having a math day before principal toad starts screaming ANNOUNCEMENTS ANNOUNCEMENTS blue puppy gets angry and yanks the speaker out of the wall after bowser jr says principal toad is doing announcments right outside the classroom blue puppy kicks him out but then bowser constantantly talks about olive and gets thrown in time out and wario politely asks to talk even raising his hand and with an even calm voice after blue puppy calls on him wario waits a few seconds and says TODAY I WENT TO THE BARBER SHOP TODAY I... before getting thrown in time out in time out bowser and wario decide to become friends with a tree they start talking and then goomba gets smashed into the wall and is in time out goomba becomes friends with the tree later blue puppy says that the class is hav.. before interupted by bowser whos making a loud phone call with someone telling them to come to time out in a microsecond principal toad appears and friends the tree blue puppy continues and says the class is having a math day he says everyone to get in a circle next to thier partner however since luigi doesnt have a partner and goomba is in time out blue puppy puts luigi with koopa back in time out bowser sees that the class is having a math day so they start their own and whenever theyre in time out they will have a math day then wario makes a rule that they can olny ask questions to the tree everyone agrees for the first activity blue puppy hands a calculator to waddle dee and says the first activity is for the first person to make a math problem and ask that to thier partner and then press the = button to see the answer in time out principal toad asks the first question he says whats oops+i+pooped+in+my+diaper+again= no outside noises are made so principal toad asks wario wario thinks its OOPS I POOPED IN MY DIAPER AGAIN principal toad says correct wario asks whats Today+I+Went+To+The+Barber+Shop again no outdoor noises are made principal toad says its today i went to the barber shop wario says correct and everyone but principal toad and the tree applaud though no one does it right wario clapps with his feet bowser claps by moving his mouth up and down and goomba claps with his eyebrows then wario says TODAY I WENT TO THE BARBER SHOP TODAY I CUT THE HAIRS OF THE CHAIRS AND THEN I CUT MY BOSSES HAIR OFF AND THEN I GAVE MYSELF A BALD HAIRCUT TO LOOK LIKE CAILLOU AND THEN I CUT ALL THE PAGES IN A BOOK TO GIVE IT A HAIRCUT AND THEN SOMEONE ELSE GAVE THE BEE A HAIRCUT AND THEN I CUT THE MIRRORS AND THEN I GOT FIRED THAT WUZ MAI DAY blue puppy says in 5 minutes bowser wario and goombas time out is over principal toad then wonders why every teacher in the school sends kids to his office in principal toads office a line of kids is waiting to be punished but principal toad says EVERYONE GET OUTTA MY OFFICE A PRINCIPAL NEEDS PLACES TO POOP and kicks everyone out and slams his door locking it trivia this is one of the few times wario gives a full speech of his day at the barber shop second time shown that principal toad never punishes kids sent to his office first was in a day in a life of principal toad the math problems asked by the idiots are refrences to thier cacthphrashes and the answer being thier catchphrase bowser and goomba never had time to ask questions in time out Category:Episodes Category:Mousy mouses episodes Category:Idiot episodes